


Thorns

by Lotta_Schuldig



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotta_Schuldig/pseuds/Lotta_Schuldig





	Thorns

Он просыпается, хмурясь, ресницы подрагивают, он говорит совсем сонным голосом:

\- Брэд, либе, мне сегодня снился сон… - отчаянный зевок, - Такой… ммм… сон такой прикольный… роза, Брэд, здоровенная красная роза…

Он потягивается под одеялом, задевает меня тёплой, в шелковистом пушке рукой, и я обнимаю его, уже привычно, спокойно, без жадности, он утыкается лицом мне в грудь, трётся щекой, горячее влажное касание на соске, фырканье, потом, недовольно:

\- Брэд, ты меня опять не слушаешь! Мой сон! Отпусти!

Когда я успел прижать его к себе так крепко? Он вскидывает голову, глаза - самый глубокий оттенок голубого цвета, который только можно представить, он всё ещё хмурится, он пытается вспомнить.

\- Красная как… как… и я несу её в руке, Брэд, их, в смысле, розы, целый букет, и шипы… там… чёрт, да там целый цветочный магазин был, либе, розы эти, и лилии… Фиалки... Всякая хрень!..

Он издаёт хриплый, неуверенный смешок, глаза смотрят мимо меня, в сон, смотрят на…

\- А потом… потом… Все цветы… Их бросили в огонь, и они… Фиалки…

Я пригибаю его голову к себе, пальцами зарываюсь в рыжие волосы на затылке, я вхожу в него медленно и нежно, теперь я тоже знаю, как быстро и незаметно можно обойти ментальные щиты, просто прикоснувшись к человеку, просто поцеловав, конечно, с силой, которую я получил год назад, во время Ритуала, погубившего Эсцет и… всех, кто мешал мне, мешал нам, так вот, с моей новой силой я не нуждаюсь в обходных манёврах, я пройду насквозь любую защиту, я легко могу просканировать и убрать ненужные воспоминания даже на расстоянии, но я не хочу ломать его, снова, как после пожара в цветочном магазине, не хочу…

Успокоенный моим прикосновением, он отвечает на поцелуй, утренняя жадность в каждом толчке языка, его член, уже твёрдый, подрагивает, прижимаясь к моему бедру, я провожу ладонями по горячей, чуть влажной спине, вбирая всё это – гладкую кожу, гибкие, нетерпеливые переливы мышц под ней, острые лопатки, ниже, ниже, мягкая впадинка там, где начинают разделяться ягодицы, он стонет мне в рот и сосёт мой язык, через минуту я в нём уже по-настоящему, он облизал мои пальцы, прежде чем я ему вставил, его голова мотается по подушке, глаза закрыты, алые лихорадочные пятна на щеках, он закусил кулак, чтобы не кричать в голос, я погружён с головой в густой, мускусно-терпкий запах его тела, наших тел, я ловлю его член и глажу, тискаю жаркую твёрдость, он издаёт невнятный звук и сжимает меня, кончая, двигаясь мне навстречу, тесный, сильный, трепещущий, такой живой, мой, мой Шу…

Он что-то слишком тихий сегодня. Я с трудом поворачиваю голову и слизываю капли пота с его виска, потом приподнимаюсь, я ещё пьян от удовольствия, ещё растворён, потерян, испепелён оргазмом. Он лежит, как мёртвый, глаза закрыты, рука, сжатая в кулак, покоится на груди, я беру её, целую широкое, в синих жилках запястье, он отдёргивается, ахает, разжимает пальцы. На ладони - мелкие кровоточащие царапины.

– Шипы, либе… больно…


End file.
